Broken and Beautiful
by catchastar
Summary: I felt helpless as you sat beside me broken. This time I couldn’t fix your mess. A ZekeSharpay fic. OneShot


** Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm and The song Broken and Beautiful belongs to Kate Alexa **

** Broken and Beautiful**

_**You fall apart**_

_**And I run from anywhere**_

You slam your locker door shut and let a low growl out of frustration.

The parts of the spring play were posted up just moments ago, and you had missed out on the part you wanted.

To me it was no big deal. But to you it was a tragedy.

To you it was saying no_ one wants me._

_**Like cameras at an accident**_

_**Starring eyes I wonder why I care**_

I sigh and brush a hand against your shoulder as I walk by.

What even confused me more was why I even cared.

Then your eyes locked onto mine and I was captured again by the vulnerability you showed, just for a moment.

I reached out and you tossed your head up and brushed by me. Daring me to follow you.

And of course I did, I always do

We met in the empty gym. You started to pace, muttering at first, then raising your voice slightly your pace quickened and your hands were up in the air.

I sat and listened and when you stopped you looked at me the welled up tears threatening to fall.

"Why not me"? You whisper.

_**Maybe I'll be frightened by the pain**_

_**But I'll watch your tragedy again**_

At the end of the year formal the spotlight shone on the surrounding couples and you stood in the middle of the dance floor alone.

I made my way towards you and held out my hand.

You scoffed and with a roll of the eyes you grabbed onto it.

When a slower song started you looked me in the eyes " Why do you even bother"?

I shrugged "Can't you just be grateful I do?"

She looked past me at Troy and Gabriella dancing.

"He stood me up"

"It's his loss you're the prettiest girl here"

Your eyes light up in surprise, and this time you don't spoil the moment by speaking, you simply rest your head on my chest.

**_Cause your broken and beautiful_**

_**And you're so damn cynical**_

_**But I'm drowning by the darkness in your eyes**_

_**And it's beautiful**_

_**Broken and Beautiful**_

The sound of sirens had everyone in turmoil. When I got there it was silent. When I got to you, your eyes were glazed as you watched them wheel your brother into the back of the ambulance

"He'll be ok"

You looked at me and this time the tears did fall

"It's going to be alright" I soothed.

Your eyes lit up with rage as you started to pound me with your fists.

"It won't it won't it won't" your scream rings out and the onlookers look on in surprise.

I latch onto your hands and you stop as I pull you into a hug

"Its all my fault" you sob " I was driving"

**_Talking you down from ledges_**

_**To stay with me**_

_**I'll touch your sharpest edges**_

_**I'll be the one to hold your hand**_

_**While you bleed**_

At the hospital I sit beside you, your hand hadn't let go of mine.

When your parents came I made my way to get up and your grip tightens

"Don't go, just don't go, please"

I nodded and sat back down. I felt helpless as you sat beside me broken.

This time I couldn't fix your mess.

_**Falling off in pieces like you do**_

_**I would hand them back to you**_

Four weeks later you were walking through the doors of East High, Ryan followed. The whispers started as Ryan wheeled himself by.

"How can he even stand to be near her"? Whispered one girl

Sharpay froze

"How can she even live with herself"?

"If I was her I'd kill myself"

Sharpay's books hit the floor as she runs for the exit, failing to stop when Ryan's calls out.

"I guess ice really does melt" someone muttered

_**My favourite mess**_

_**Like a magnet pulling me down until I drown**_

_**Call me obsessed with your sadness**_

_**But I don't wanna make it stop**_

You sigh when you see me

"What are you doing here zeke"? You ask, your whisper echoing

"This is my room" I reply walking toward the rack of balls, Picking one up I makes my way towards the hoop.

I bounce the ball a few times, and then make a shot.

"Why do you come in here anyway"?

"It's dark, lonely and silent" you shrug "It makes me feel safe"

"Safe to be yourself?"

You sigh " Yeah I guess"

I hand you the ball

Your raise your brows "Try it you may find it helps"

You look at the ball for a moment before you throw it; I give you a look of surprise as it lands through the hoop.

"Not bad"

"They say it's unlikely Ryan will walk again" you reply catching me off guard.

"And what does Ryan think"?

"His determined, he knows his going to walk again"

"What do you think"?

"I think the Evans are to determined, they set their minds to something and a few to many time we fall flat on our faces"

**_Cause your broken and beautiful_**

_**And you're so damn cynical**_

_**But I'm drowning by the darkness in your eyes**_

I sigh "Sharpay"

You look at me annoyed "What"?

"Don't be so negative"

"Negative, Negative Zeke, I put him in that chair"

I rubbed my face " I'm not even going to try and convince you it's not your fault" you nod your head in slight satisfaction " cause it's near impossible, but did you even consider that that makes it all even more important for you to Believe in him".

"How do I do that"?

"Be there for him, help him and encourage him, when your on your own tell yourself over and over he will walk again till you believe it"

_**And it's beautiful**_

_**Broken and Beautiful**_

It was your 18th birthday and when you saw me and ran to me, giving me a bone-crashing hug, squashing the flowers I had brought you.

"That's the last time I buy you flowers"

You grin.

You never looked so beautiful

Your hair was shorter now, with curls to you shoulders

"Where's Ryan"?

"His gone away with Kelsi to spend thanksgiving with her family, so it's my first birthday without him" you sigh "But I don't mind"

You take a hold of my hand

"It was nice of you to come and see me, I've been meaning to thank you"

"Thank me, for what"

"For teaching me to believe," you whisper as you lean forward and brush your lips against mine

_**And it's beautiful**_


End file.
